


Would you "Tango" with me?

by Just_Juliette



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sensuality, Tango, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Juliette/pseuds/Just_Juliette
Summary: "Step by step, staring at him  with their hands on his hips, but that slowly move across his torso, along with the music."Or a drabble where Charles and Pierre dance a romantic Tango under the moonlight.
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Kudos: 16





	Would you "Tango" with me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired in my first tango experience (just a little bit, I'm not a good tango dancer. But the music gives me chills and inspires me to write these things)  
> I decided not to choose any especific song, but I recomend "Por una cabeza" or "Pucherito de gallina". "Cumparcita" works as well though its not as sensual as the other ones.  
> Enjoy^^

It was a beautiful warm night in Palermo, Italia; where Pierre and Charles managed to stay low key in their beautiful hostal, adquired last summer by the Frenchman.

They had just finished dinner and decided to go out to the small backyard the property had, and stare at the beautiful night sky above them.

The leaned down in the grass, embracing, and Pierre couldn't help but smile as his boyfriend took his hand and gave it a small kiss.

—Sometimes I wonder what did I do to deserve moments like this with you.- Charles' green eyes glommed, nodding in agreement.

—So do I, my love. But I thank god for it.

—Sure, we can always thank God... And money.

They both laughed, and kept silence for a little while. Such thing allowed them to hear the violins, accordions and guitars from the distance. It was typical for musicians to play romantic songs in the streets near the cathedral of such a touristic city.

—Hear that? It's nice.

—Yeah, I always loved Tango.- Charles looked at him, a bit confused.

—Tango? You know Tango?

—Yeah. A girl that I befriended a long ago in holidays introduced me, and thaught me how to dance. Can I show you?

Charles nodded while standing up. He helped the french lad to be back on his feet again, and saw how he plugged his phone to the speakers and put a song. As soon as the melody began being played, the atmosphere changed, becoming more intimate, sensual and tempting Pierre to try so many other things -apart from dancing- with Charles... But first things first.

He got very close to him, taking his hands and placing one of them in his lower back, as he curled fingers with the other one. He then stepped once in order to have their feet intertwined, and hanged his free arm around Charles' neck. He felt the younger one sigh and smile even after closing his eyes to focus on the music.

—Now, follow my pace.

And so they started, moving forwards like drawing a straight line, until Pierre extended his leg to the side, moving it from left to right to finish the move with a perfect _eight_ hooking up that leg around Charles.The other one stepped back holding the Frenchman still, showing off his flexibility by keeping the other leg in its place and tilting his body.

And so the kept moving, with Charles getting more and more impressed as his arousal kept growing. Dancing with his lover, feeling him step by step, staring at him with their hands on his hips, but that slowly started to move across his torso, along with the music. Everything put together felt simply magical.

—You're doing great.- whispered Pierre in his ear. That just turned him even more, and made him realise he was almost hard in his trousers. And they were just dancing. Charles wondered if his companion knew what he was doing. He made another trick, spinning on one foot and lying his back on his chest, grinding a little bit and returning to the initial position, smiling wide and daring.

Yes, he was definitely doing it on purpose.

—Pierre... If you keep going I'll have to fuck you right here.

—Hmmm along with the music, over the table outside... Not your worst idea.-suggested with a soft speaking voice that could melt anyone

Charles rolled his eyes and kissed him, grabbing Pierre by his arse and holding him against his body till the Tango was over. Right after that, the horny guys headed to their room.

**Author's Note:**

> I have written many other short stuff like this and makes me wonder if it would be a good idea to start a book of drabbles and prompts...


End file.
